


Bons Baisers des Carpates

by unepierreincandescente



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen, Halloween, la morsure du dace, oui dracul mérite un spin off je l'ai dit et je le redirai
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepierreincandescente/pseuds/unepierreincandescente
Summary: "Sire, vous rentrez de voyage ? Alors, les Carpates ont-elles eu le loisir de vous plaire ?"Que s'est-il vraiment passé lors de l'entrevue d'Arthur avec le fameux chef dace ?
Comments: 20
Kudos: 8





	1. Un Avertissement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Où Arthur devrait écouter Merlin (enfin au moins un peu).

\- Pour la quatorzième fois je vous demande pas un truc pour faire pousser les ongles, je vous demande un truc pour le mal des transports !

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

\- Le mal des transports, comment vous voulez dire ?

\- Ben je dois prendre la calèche pour un long trajet dans deux jours et j’ai toujours la gerbe en calèche.

\- Pourquoi vous prenez pas votre cheval dans ce cas-là ?

Arthur s’emporta. Il avait les panards gelés dans le laboratoire de Merlin, et il aurait bien aimé aller les remettre devant la cheminée le plus vite possible.

\- Mais je vous demande pas des ci, des mi, je vous demande juste un truc là, un sort, une potion, un enchantement ou je ne sais quoi, pour pas avoir la gerbe en calèche ! Ça peut pas être si compliqué !

Merlin se mit à s’agiter mollement.

\- Alors oui je dois peut-être pouvoir vous trouver ça… C’est un trajet pour aller où ?

\- Qu’est-ce que ça change à la potion ?

\- Mais rien, je demande juste pour savoir, par politesse quoi.

\- Ah. Bon bah je vais dans les Carpates. Pour un rendez-vous diplomatique avec un chef dace.

Les yeux de Merlin s’élargirent, et un mélange d’admiration et d’inquiétude se peignit sur son visage.

\- Wow un chef dace, carrément ! Et vous avez dit que vous partez quand ?

\- Dans deux jours. Quoi, un chef dace ?

\- Dans deux jours, ça veut dire que vous serez en route pendant Halloween, vous êtes sûrs de vouloir faire ça ?

\- Hallo- quoi ?

\- Halloween.

Arthur n’avait pas le temps pour ces âneries, il voulait aller se mettre au plumard fissa et passer une bonne soirée, pas tailler le bout de gras avec son enchanteur. Il soupira.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça encore ?

\- Vous connaissez pas Halloween ? s’étonna Merlin, avant de se reprendre. Ah mais ouais c’est des trucs païens ça, vous devez pas connaître ça à Rome.

\- Alors déjà je vous emmerde avec Rome, je vous rappelle que je suis aussi breton que vous, et deuxièmement non, je connais pas Halloween. C’est un truc où on peut pas voyager ?

Merlin, qui avait commencé à faire mine de farfouiller dans son fatras à la recherche de la potion qu’Arthur lui avait demandée, eut un sourire en coin qui agaça grandement le souverain.

\- C’est le soir de l’année où les esprits maléfiques sont le plus puissants. De la tombée de la nuit au lever du soleil, ils peuvent vous attaquer, vous jouer des tours, des fois c’est vraiment pas jojo mais au fond ils sont pas tous méchants.

\- Les esprits maléfiques ils sont pas tous méchants ?

Merlin réfléchit.

\- Je suis peut-être biaisé parce que je suis à moitié démon.

Qu’est-ce qu’il ne fallait pas entendre. Arthur se balança d’un pied sur l’autre pour combattre le vent déjà glacial du mois d’octobre.

\- Du coup si vous voulez vous retrouver tout seul au milieu d’une route de forêt pendant la nuit d’Halloween, libre à vous, mais vous viendrez pas vous étonner si un esprit maléfique ou deux viennent vous tomber sur le coin du pif.

\- Nan mais ça va, merci pour les conseils mais je devrais pouvoir m’en sortir.

\- C’est où déjà, que vous avez dit que vous alliez ?

\- Dans les Carpates. Chez un chef dace.

\- Ah, oula.

\- Quoi, oula ?

Arthur commençait à soupçonner Merlin de vouloir lui tenir la jambe avec des absurdités plus ou moins sinistres juste pour le plaisir.

\- Ben les Daces… on les connaît quoi.

\- Comment ça, on les connaît ? Bon vous me fatiguez, vous la trouvez cette potion ?

\- Oui oui, ça vient, elle doit être par là je pense. Ça me rappelle une fois j’ai eu affaire à un Dace. J’étais dans les montagnes des Carpates pour passer mon examen de druide de niveau quatre.

\- Et vous l’avez réussi ?

\- De quoi ?

\- L’examen de druide niveau quatre, vous l’avez réussi ?

\- Alors, non, et c’était précisément à cause du Dace ! J’étais censé transformer un cerf en hibou, et ce con est arrivé sans que je le remarque et il a bu tout le sang du cerf avant que j’ai pu lancer mon sort, j’ai dû essayer d’en chasser un autre mais c’était hyper chiant, j’ai jamais réussi à trouver un cerf neuf, enfin vivant quoi, et ils m’ont fait rester au niveau trois…

Arthur n’était pas sûr d’avoir bien entendu. Bu le sang du cerf ?

\- Le Dace était perché dans un arbre, il me regardait en ricanant, continua Merlin en réprimant un frisson. J’aurais pu réagir en lui lançant un sort à lui, peut-être que ça m’aurait fait bien voir auprès du conseil druidique, mais le sang l’avait rendu super puissant, quand ils sont comme ça il vaut mieux les laisser dans leur truc…

Arthur était toujours incrédule.

\- Attendez, il avait bu le sang du cerf ? Genre il avait chopé l’animal, il lui avait ouvert le bide et il avait bu son sang ? Avec quoi, avec une outre ?

\- Ben nan nan, directement comme ça. Un beau cerf en plus, il aurait été parfait pour mon sortilège de métamorphose… Après, bon, je veux pas être injuste, si ça se trouve ils sont devenus beaucoup plus polis depuis, hein, c’était il y a 350 ans.


	2. Les bons Comtes font les bons amis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que serait Halloween si on en profitait pas pour préciser que les vampires sont au moins un peu sexy ?

La lourde porte du château émit un grincement lugubre lorsqu’Arthur la poussa à grand peine. Ils auraient quand même pu envoyer quelqu’un pour lui ouvrir, ça mange pas de pain. Mais l’édifice de pierre noir semblait totalement désert. L’éclairage laissait à désirer aussi, et Arthur eut un souvenir fugace de quelques labyrinthes hantés dont il était venu à bout par le passé. Tout simplement pas des endroits où des gens pouvaient habiter. Il passa le seuil et donna quelques petits coups sur le panneau de la porte décorée de motifs sculptés qu’il avait du mal à reconnaître à la lumière des quelques torches poussiéreuses qui ornaient l’entrée.

\- Il y a quelqu’un ?

Seul l’écho déformé de sa voix lui répondit, agrémenté d’un courant d’air des plus glaçants. Sa main se porta spontanément vers le pommeau d’Excalibur à sa ceinture, mais il n’y avait personne aux alentours. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il repensa aux mises en garde de Merlin à propos de cette dernière nuit d’octobre.

\- Hé oh, c’est le roi Arthur ! Il y a quelqu’un ?

Il fit quelques pas dans le large couloir, scrutant les ombres. La hauteur sous plafond était impressionnante, pensa-t-il, ce genre de baraque devait être impossible à chauffer. Probablement pour ça qu’on se pelait autant. Les talons de ses chaussures résonnaient à chaque pas sur la pierre froide et grise du couloir, ajoutant à l’ambiance sépulcrale des lieux. Il fut soudain pris d’un profond agacement. C’est comme ça qu’on accueillait les invités de marque, dans ce bled ? La visite diplomatique était pourtant prévue depuis de longs mois, ils ne pouvaient pas dire qu’ils n’étaient pas au courant. Et puis à Kaamelott, même quand ils n’attendaient personne, il y avait quand même toujours au moins un larbin posté quelque part. Et des gardes à l’entrée ! Pourquoi n’y avait-il aucun garde à l’entrée ? Peut-être était-il arrivé dans un château de rapiats. Il fallait être sacrément radin pour ne pas entretenir un bâtiment à ce point, sans même aller jusqu’à parler d’hospitalité. Quelque chose dans l’atmosphère l’empêchait d’exprimer ce ressentiment à voix haute. Était-il intimidé ? Pourtant personne n’avait l’air de l’entendre, puisque personne n’était venu l’accueillir. Il fallait quand même être sacrément à l’ouest pour oublier une visite diplomatique. Si ce foutu chef dace espérait signer un traité d’alliance contre les invasions des Vandales il était quand même mal barré.

\- Arthur…

Un frisson d’horreur le saisit lorsqu’il entendu la voix suave qui susurra son nom à son oreille. Il se retourna brusquement pour découvrir, à moitié enveloppée de ténèbres, une haute silhouette vêtue de noir. L’homme semblait immense par rapport à Arthur, et le long manteau dont il était couvert ne faisait qu’accentuer sa taille. Il se pencha un court instant en une révérence pleine de majesté, offrant à Arthur un bref aperçu de son visage pâle à la bouche charnue et aux yeux espiègles et pénétrants, qui le firent balbutier quelques excuses maladroites, tandis qu’un instant plus tôt il se sentait dans son bon droit et prêt à faire valoir ce que tout un chacun devait à une personne de son rang :

\- Euh pardon c’est vous le chef dace ? Désolé j’ai pas voulu entrer comme ça comme un pet, mais vu qu’il y avait personne et que la porte était ouverte, enfin elle était pas ouverte _ouverte_ mais elle était pas verrouillée alors je l’ai poussée et je suis rentré pour voir si y avait quelqu’un, mais y avait personne… Enfin à part vous quoi.

L’autre recula dans l’obscurité, et dit, en latin, avec un sourire dans sa voix grave :

\- Suis-moi, Arthur. Nous allons dîner.

Dis donc, il allait droit au but le grand machin. Éberlué, Arthur suivit la silhouette dans une succession de couloirs en enfilade et de corridors dissimulés. Faisant virevolter son long manteau et soulevant derrière lui des volutes de la suie produite par les trop rares lanternes qui parsemaient le chemin, le Dace avançait sans empressement mais avec une rapidité qui forçait toutefois Arthur à galoper derrière lui. Il jura dans sa barbe. _S’il est si pressé, il fallait arriver plus tôt…_ Comme si l’homme avait entendu ses pensées, il lui jeta un regard furtif et ralentit quelque peu. Mais à peine quelques instants plus tard, il accéléra à nouveau sa cadence, et Arthur se retrouva presque contraint de courir pour ne pas perdre son guide au détour d’un couloir ténébreux. À deux reprises, il trébucha contre le coin une dalle mal fixée, et, les deux fois, le Dace se trouva instantanément à son côté, le retenant fermement par le coude pour l’empêcher de tomber. Arthur préféra ne pas se demander trop longtemps comment l’homme, qui marchait dix pieds devant lui, était arrivé si proche de lui aussi rapidement et aussi silencieusement.

\- Oui bon bah ça va, je peux me débrouiller tout seul, non plus ! bougonna-t-il la première fois.

Le Dace baissa les yeux comme un animal blessé, et la deuxième fois, Arthur ne fit pas de commentaire. Ils étaient vraiment… particuliers dans ce patelin. Et la taille de leurs baraques lui paraissait vraiment excessive. Surtout pour y vivre tout seul.

Après ce qui lui parut être des heures – d’autant qu’il avait dans les pattes un voyage de plusieurs jours – son guide le mena vers une haute porte en bois massif. Il la poussa, et par un miracle qu’Arthur ne s’expliquait pas, le grincement fut encore plus criard et lugubre que celui de la porte d’entrée du château. Mais derrière la porte se trouvait la pièce la plus somptueuse qu’Arthur ait jamais vue.

Ici aussi, le plafond se perdait dans des hauteurs où les ténèbres régnaient. La pierre noire absorbait la lumière des torches fixées au mur, mais on apercevait confusément qu’elle était taillée aussi finement que de la dentelle le long des arches qui soutenaient la voûte. Au bout de la pièce, le feu d’une immense cheminée léchait les blocs de pierre déjà noircis, rétractant les longues langues de ses flammes juste avant de toucher les quelques sculptures d’un blanc jaunâtre posées sur le manteau de la cheminée, qu’Arthur ne parvint pas à identifier. S’agissait-il de figures humaines ? D’animaux ? Ou d’autre chose encore ? Leur couleur lui faisait penser à… des os ? Frissonnant malgré le feu, il parcourut des yeux les murs imposants, et découvrit avec surprise qu’étaient découpés dans les parois des vitraux en verre soufflé. La nuit obscurequi régnait à l’extérieur transformait les couleurs des vitraux en des noirs plus ou moins profonds, mais la simple taille de ces panneaux était suffisante pour laisser Arthur bouche bée.

Baissant les yeux, il remarqua soudain que l’immense table qui ornait le centre de la salle était recouverte de victuailles, réparties comme un buffet. Viandes en sauce et délicates carafes de vin se succédaient d’un bout à l’autre de la table sans discontinuer sous les yeux ébahis d’Arthur. Bizarre qu’aucune odeur ne l’ait alléché. Il était pourtant affamé après son long trajet à travers le continent, et la vue des aliments ainsi exposés raviva sa faim. Mais ils ne dégageaient pas le fumet que l’on pourrait attendre d’un tel festin ; comme si la chape de plomb de l’atmosphère du château empêchait les odeurs de se répandre.

Le Dace, sans lâcher un mot, mais sans se départir de son fascinant petit sourire en coin, se plaça derrière le siège richement décoré situé au bout de la table, et indiqua à Arthur d’un geste de la main la place la plus proche de lui.

\- Ah mais donc c’est bien vous le taulier du machin.

Arthur se réjouit d’avoir eu confirmation, au moins il savait enfin sur quel pied danser.

\- Ben euh, mes hommages, du coup.

Et il prit place à côté du Dace, qui attendit qu’il soit assis avant de faire de même. Après quelques instants d’un silence poli, Arthur reprit dans son latin quelque peu rouillé :

\- En tout cas, merci pour l’hospitalité, seigneur, euh… ?

\- Mon nom est Dracul, offrit l’hôte avec une affabilité qui n’enlevait rien au caractère lascivement sinistre de son apparence.

\- Et dites-moi, vous êtes seul ici ? Dans tout le château ?

Le sourire de Dracul s’élargit, laissant entrevoir une canine étrangement acérée. Arthur déglutit.

\- Non, puisque tu es là, Arthur.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. À la place, il baissa les yeux vers ce qui semblait être un ragoût de porc dans une sauce au vin rouge. Pourquoi pas. Du même geste de main délicat et affable que tout à l’heure, Dracul l’invita à se servir.

\- Moi pour tout vous dire j’étais censé venir avec mon ministre, le seigneur Calogrenant de Calédonie.

Après être resté bouche bée, Arthur ne pouvait à présent plus s’empêcher de faire la conversation à ce mystérieux étranger. Ce dernier haussa ses sourcils fournis mais parfaitement sculptés, mine de l’encourager à continuer.

\- Seulement voilà, il a préféré s’abstenir pour ce soir ; il m’a dit qu’il avait quelqu’un à voir pas loin dans le coin, et qu’il nous rejoindrait demain matin pour la signature officielle du traité de paix.

Dracul semblait poliment désintéressé de ladite signature, et sirotait son vin avec délectation.

\- Alors ‘quelqu’un à voir dans le coin’, je soupçonne qu’il s’agit d’une gonzesse, mais bon j’ai préféré ne pas trop chercher à savoir…

\- Une gonzesse, sire ?

L’expression sincèrement étonnée du Dace, et le fait qu’il ait abandonné pour la première fois son étrange habitude d’appeler Arthur par son prénom le firent sourire. Pour accompagner son hôte, il but une gorgée du vin épais qui avait déjà été servi dans son verre (dites donc, ils étaient très très _vin rouge_ dans ce bled), et fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Il avait un goût des plus étranges, légèrement âpre et rappelant l’odeur des pièces de cuivre qui circulaient à travers l’Europe.

\- Tu es le bienvenu ici, Arthur, toi et tous tes ministres si tel est ton désir, ici à Castelul Bran.

Pour faire passer le goût, Arthur se mit à découper un morceau de viande qui baignait dans le jus épais d’un rouge profond. Quelques légumes n’auraient pas fait de mal.

\- Dites donc, elle est très très saignante votre barbaque, remarqua-t-il. C’est une tradition locale ?

Dracul se contenta à nouveau de sourire, et Arthur, troublé, perdit le fil de ses pensées. Il repensa subitement aux paroles de Merlin en portant à sa bouche la chair rougie de sauce et de sang, dont il n’était plus très sûr de vouloir connaître l’origine.


	3. Dédale, détale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur regrette (peut-être ?)

Arthur se concentrait très fort pour ne pas se perdre. Il faisait tous les efforts possibles, mais le vin semblait lui avoir monté à la tête, et il se retrouvait à devoir effleurer légèrement les murs des couloirs pour conserver son équilibre. Dracul n’aurait pas dû le laisser trouver sa chambre tout seul après dîner, c’était courir à la catastrophe. Non pas que le Dace n’ait pas été un hôte irréprochable au cours de la soirée, au contraire, Arthur avait été absolument charmé, et s’était même volontiers confié sur des sujets qu’il aurait gardés secrets pour n’importe qui d’autre. Dracul avait ce pouvoir mystérieux qui vous poussait à vous ouvrir à lui, comme attiré par une force magnétique.

Tourner à droite, et ensuite à gauche. Ça ne pouvait pas être bien difficile.

À mesure qu’il avançait, le lieu lui rappelait pourtant de plus en plus le dernier labyrinthe hanté qu’il avait affronté. Espérons qu’il n’y ait pas de gobelins à dégommer ici, se dit-il en ricanant intérieurement à cette éventualité grotesque. Un engourdissement satisfait s’emparait progressivement de lui, faisant miroiter la perspective d’un bon lit comme le trésor le plus désirable de tout le continent. Mais ce foutu château n’en finissait pas de produire toujours plus de couloirs. Il se demanda comment Dracul s’y prenait lui-même pour retrouver son chemin chez lui. Au moins à Kaamelott, toutes les chambres étaient dans la même aile, les cuisines n’étaient pas mystérieusement dissimulées au fond de corridors lugubres, on savait à peu près comment s’y retrouver ! Il n’avait pas un intense désir de perdre tous ses invités dans un dédale de pierre, lui.

Sentant les battements de son coeur s’accélérer malgré lui, il s’imagina rester là pour toujours, à tourner en rond dans les couloirs de plus en plus obscurs du château, vieillissant seul et perdu, et hantant pour toujours les pierres noires. Un cliquetis métallique le fit se retourner brusquement, tout sentiment de bien-être alcoolisé disparu en un claquement de doigts. Une armure complète était exposée sur un pied devant le mur, et il eût juré l’avoir vue bouger. Mais en l’examinant plus attentivement, il remarqua d’épaisses toiles d’araignées qui recouvraient le métal. Elles étaient intactes. L’armure ne pouvait donc pas avoir bougé. Et pourtant, d’où aurait pu venir ce bruit, et comment, sinon, expliquer l’impression distincte qu’il avait eue de voir un mouvement dans la périphérie de sa vision ?

_Oh, probablement le courant d’air, et… le vin_ , décida-t-il.

Il examina toutefois l’armure de plus près, faisant face au casque qui recouvrait l’intégralité d’un visage inexistant. Il s’approcha de ce visage, comme pour distinguer les yeux cachés derrière le métal. Bien sûr, il ne croisa aucun regard, ne vit rien d’autre que l’obscurité pénétrante de l’intérieur de l’armure, et s’y perdit quelques instants, tentant de jauger la profondeur des ténèbres qui remplaçaient le corps qui aurait dû se trouver à cet endroit. À l’instant même où il se détourna finalement de l’armure, un fracas métallique retentit, le faisant bondir de trois pieds de haut.

L’armure était au sol, ses différents éléments détachés les uns des autres et empilés en un tas informe et inerte. Comme si le corps fait d’ombres qui l’occupait jusqu’alors avait tout à coup déserté l’armure, la faisant s’écrouler dans sa fuite. Glacé jusqu’au sang, Arthur se reprit : il avait probablement dû effleurer l’armure sans s’en rendre compte en tournant les talons, et la faire tomber.

Il était de plus en plus pressé de trouver enfin la chambre qu’on lui avait réservée et de s’y enfermer jusqu’au lendemain matin. Et ce d’autant plus ardemment lorsqu’il repéra, accrochée un peu plus haut sur le mur, l’énorme araignée qui était probablement responsable des épais fils de soie qu’il venait de voir. Comme pour le narguer, elle enroulait lentement dans un cocon destructeur sa dernière victime. Arthur ne pouvait deviner de quoi il s’agissait, mais d’après la taille du cocon, la défunte créature faisait au moins la taille d’un petit oiseau.

_Charmant_.

Arthur tourna à gauche à l’intersection suivante et il continuait d’avancer à tâtons lorsqu’il remarqua que les hurlements du vent s’étaient fait plus intenses. Le courant d'air n'était pourtant pas si mordant. Quand le bruit gagna encore en volume, un doute s’installa dans son esprit. À mesure qu’il avançait dans le couloir, le doute se mua en certitude.

Il ne s’agissait pas du vent.

Il n’était plus très sûr de vouloir avancer dans ce couloir lugubre. Mais il n’avait plus tellement le choix. À mesure qu’il progressait, serrant autour de lui son manteau de fourrure pour se protéger du froid, les hurlements s’intensifiaient. Il posa sa main sur le pommeau d’Excalibur presque inconsciemment.

\- Il y a quelqu’un ? lança-t-il au hasard.

Seul un maigre écho de sa propre voix lui répondit, tandis que les cris continuaient au loin. Lorsqu’il tourna au bout du couloir, plus aucune hésitation n’était possible. C’était derrière la porte qui se dressait devant lui, tout au bout du corridor, que quelqu’un hurlait à la mort sans discontinuer. Il avait tiré Excalibur de son fourreau, déterminé à ne pas se laisser faire.

Avançant précautionneusement, il continuait à lancer quelques interjections pour avertir de sa présence.

\- Tout va bien là derrière ?

Il était transi d’effroi par le tourment d’agonie et d’angoisse que révélait le cri. Plus que quelques mètres…

Il atteignit enfin la porte.

Un silence de plomb s’abattit sur tout le château.

Il écouta le silence quelques instants, avant de conclure qu’il devait encore avoir rêvé. Il rebroussa chemin, et trouva assez rapidement une porte qui correspondait à la description que Dracul lui avait donnée. Sa chambre, enfin. Le soulagement l’envahit, en découvrant une chambre chaleureuse, et un feu allumé. Il allait pouvoir passer une bonne nuit, blotti sous des couvertures épaisses, sans avoir à se préoccuper d’esprits démoniaques hantant des armures, ou de fantômes hurleurs cachés dans les vieilles pierres.

Un objet énigmatique attira alors son regard sur le manteau de la cheminée. L’objet était blanc, et semblait animé d’un inquiétant mouvement, sans pour autant se déplacer. Comme s’il… palpitait. Il s’approcha avec curiosité, puis recula, à nouveau saisi d’épouvante.

L’objet posé sur le manteau de la cheminée était un crâne. Un crâne appartenant à un animal qu’il ne pouvait identifier. Et cette bête étrange grouillait de vers blancs et luisants qui pullulaient et fourmillaient comme dans une plaie béante.


	4. Si je t'attrape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une mauvaise blague dans le titre ? Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Arthur fut réveillé subitement par un grattement quelque part dans sa chambre. Il n’eût pas été très étonné d’apprendre que ce château était infesté de rats, mais le bruit était trop léger pour provenir d’un rat, et il venait du coin baigné d’ombre au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne venait pas de l’entresol, non, ni de l’intérieur de la charpente, mais bien de l’intérieur de la pièce. Arthur se retourna dans son lit, dans l’espoir de parvenir à ignorer le bruit et à se rendormir. Mais rien n’y faisait, impossible d’en faire abstraction. Le grattement l’obsédait, lui mettait les nerfs en pelote, l’empêchant de refermer l’oeil.

De temps à autres, le bruit s’arrêtait, replongeant la chambre dans un silence précaire, puis recommençait inévitablement. Au bout de ce qui lui parut être une éternité, Arthur jeta l’éponge.

\- C’est à devenir zinzin cette affaire, marmonna-t-il en s’extrayant à grand peine de son lit.

Il alluma une torche dans la cheminée qu’il avait laissé brûler, et l’éleva vers le coin de la pièce. Mais impossible de repérer la source du bruit qui l’irritait depuis des heures. Le plafond était trop haut pour que la lumière de la torche suffise à éclairer le coin supérieur. Il refusait de se laisser abattre. Ce n’était quand même pas un rat à la con qui allait l’empêcher de dormir. Il farfouilla dans ses affaires, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l’aider à déloger l’animal.

Finalement, il se rabattit sur une de ses chaussures. La torche dans une main, la chaussure dans l’autre, il visa du mieux qu’il put, et tira. La chaussure rebondit misérablement près du coin de la chambre, sans toucher l’indiscrète créature, et retomba par terre, manquant de frapper Arthur au passage. Il soupira de frustration, et tourna sur lui-même, à la recherche d’un autre outil.

Son regard se posa sur un genre de long balai appuyé contre un des murs de la chambre. Qui gardait des balais dans les chambres des invités ? Encore une fois, les us et coutumes du pays lui échappaient. Il se saisit du balai, remarquant au passage un machin en métal fixé à peu près la moitié du manche, qui ressemblait étrangement à une paire d’étriers rigides, comme si le manche du balai était le dos d’un cheval… Arthur n’avait pas le temps de réfléchir à des conneries de ce genre. Il attrapa le balai par le bout, et se mit à sonder le coin enténébré avec l’autre bout. Un hululement crissant déchira l’air.

Une chauve-souris. Voilà ce qui produisait les grattements à la mords-moi-le-noeud qui avaient réveillé Arthur. Depuis combien de temps cette chambre n’avait-elle donc pas été nettoyée ? L’animal fonça directement vers la tête d’Arthur, qui se baissa pour l’éviter, tout en agitant mollement le manche du balai pour la repousser. Après avoir voleté quelques instants autour de la pièce, elle s’accrocha la tête en bas au bout de la tringle du lourd rideau de velours rouge qui filtrait la lumière de la lune. Arthur tira le rideau et ouvrit précautionneusement la fenêtre, avant de revenir à la charge pour faire sortir la chauve-souris dans la nuit brumeuse.

Celle-ci, plutôt que de passer par la fenêtre, s’en prit à nouveau à Arthur, volant en cercles concentriques autour de sa tête, jusqu’à ce que le roi la perde de vue. Le vol sinistre de la créature, agrémenté de ses cris perçants, faillit le rendre fou. Le démon volant passa devant la cheminée, et son ombre, rendue gigantesque par la lumière du feu, se répandit sur toute la pièce comme une coulée de lave, recouvrant toute chose d’une nuit mouvante. Puis, après avoir tourné une dernière fois autour d’Arthur, le forçant à éviter le battement de ses immenses ailes fines, la chauve-souris prit un dernier élan et s’échappa par la porte de la chambre restée entrebâillée. Bizarre, il se souvenait précisément d’avoir refermé et verrouillé la porte avant de se mettre au lit. Quoi qu’il en soit, impossible de se rendormir à présent. En pyjama et bonnet de nuit, il restait debout, hébété, le coeur battant au milieu de sa chambre, et ne pouvait envisager de se recoucher.

Tout ça à cause d’une chauve-souris à la con.

Après avoir attendu quelques minutes que l’animal se soit éloigné et perdu dans les recoins du château, il se résigna à aller faire un tour juste devant sa chambre, pour se changer les idées. S’il ne s’aventurait pas trop loin dans les couloirs, il devrait pouvoir éviter de se perdre, cette fois.

Il fit quelques pas, devant sa porte, et, alors que ses yeux s’habituaient mieux à l’obscurité, une faible lueur attira son attention au tournant du couloir. Curieux, il s’avança, et passa la tête à l’angle.

C’était la grande salle. Impossible de comprendre comment cela se pouvait, puisque la veille il avait marché pendant ce qui lui avait paru être des heures entières pour atteindre sa chambre depuis la grande salle à manger une fois le dîner terminé, mais là, juste au bout du couloir, se trouvait la même salle. Il se sentit nauséeux. Avait-il perdu ses repères à ce point là ? Que s’était-il passé pendant qu’il dormait ? Ou bien était-ce le château lui-même qui lui jouait des tours ? Il frissonna, en une tentative infructueuse d’évacuer l’angoisse qui l’avait saisi, comme les chiens mouillés se secouent pour éliminer l’eau.

Dans un état second, il pénétra dans la salle. Un fauteuil avait été placé devant le feu. Rasséréné par cette installation, qui lui rappelait nombre de ses soirées passées à Kaamelott, il s’approcha de la cheminée. Rien qu’un petit quart d’heure, puis il retournerait se coucher pour être frais le lendemain matin pour la signature du traité de paix avec le chef dace. Puis Calogrenant et lui pourraient reprendre la route de Logres.

\- Toi ici, Arthur?

Arthur fit un bond. Dracul était entré dans la salle sans qu’il ne l’entende, comme s’il évoluait sur un plan physique différent, où le mouvement n’entraînait jamais de son. Il glissait sur le sol avec une élégance pleine de mystère et de noblesse, et Arthur était captivé.

\- Tu n’arrives pas à dormir ? demanda le Dace en écartant les bras d’un air affable, étirant dans le même mouvement le tissu de la longue cape noire qu’il portait par dessus ses vêtements, ce qui rappela étrangement à Arthur les longues ailes noires de la chauve-souris qu’il avait eut tant de mal à chasser de sa chambre.

Il se força à reprendre ses esprits pour répondre :

\- Non, impossible de fermer l’oeil. Une saleté de chauve-souris qui m’a réveillé au milieu de la nuit, j’ai cru que j’allais jamais réussir à m’en débarrasser. C’est fou ces machins, mi-souris mi-oiseaux… ma femme déteste les deux, elle serait terrifiée !

Sa maigre tentative de remarque légère pour détendre l’atmosphère n’eut pas le succès escompté. Dracul s’était drapé dans sa dignité.

\- Ta femme ne sait pas apprécier la beauté qui l’entoure.

Un peu excessif, mais Arthur comprit que dire du mal des chauve-souris n’était apparemment pas la meilleure option d’un point de vue diplomatique. Peut-être que la chauve-souris était un animal sacré dans les Carpates… L’autre avait quand même l’air sacrément vexé, comme s’il prenait la chose personnellement. Arthur tenta de se rattraper.

\- Alors ça, à qui le dites vous ! De toute façon, c’est bien simple, on n’est jamais d’accord sur rien, elle et moi !

Le Dace sembla s’apaiser et retrouver son tempérament jovial.

\- Asseyons-nous donc quelques instants devant le feu, Arthur. Moi non plus, je ne peux pas dormir.

Arthur, qui d’ordinaire aimait à méditer seul durant ses insomnies, était inexplicablement heureux de la compagnie du Dace, et c’est avec grand plaisir qu’il prit place à son côté sur le fauteuil.

\- Je crois que l’alliance entre nos deux nations serait un grand pas en avant, commença Dracul, et le traité que nous allons signer demain me réjouit. Mais assez de politique. Parlons de choses plus… intimes.

La présence de Dracul faisait à Arthur le même effet que le vin de la veille, comme si toute l’énergie de son corps se muait en un contentement ankylosé. Le sourire du Dace, la douceur de ses yeux qui contrastait avec l’angle viril de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres pleines qui tranchaient avec ses dents blanches et affûtées, tout le poussait à l’écouter et à lui parler.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez.

\- Que penses-tu des loups, Arthur ?

\- Des loups ?

La question l'étonna. D'autant qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement intime...

\- Oh, je les aime bien, j'imagine. Beaucoup de gens en ont peur, mais moi pas particulièrement. Je pense qu'ils peuvent être proches de l'homme.

\- Oh oui, très proches de l'homme, confirma Dracul en un soupir. Des créatures magnifiques ; très loyales, surtout. Une qualité que l'on trouve peu à notre époque, où tout le monde semble vous abandonner...

Le silence du Dace était plein d'une lourde signification. Arthur voulut lui demander à nouveau pourquoi il n'avait croisé personne d'autre dans le château, mais n'osa pas, de peur de raviver des douleurs enfouies chez son hôte. Dracul était véritablement un homme fascinant. Il ne parvenait pas réellement à le comprendre, mais son aura surnaturelle lui suffisait. Comme représentation de la psyché captivante de Dracul, le château ne lui parut tout à coup plus si hostile que cela.

Après quelques instants d'un mutisme partagé, Arthur reprit la parole.

\- Eh bien, je crois que tout cela m'a fait du bien, je vais me retourner dans ma chambre si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Cela ne me dérange aucunement, bien entendu, quel genre d'hôte serais-je si je t'empêchais d'aller dormir quand bon te semble ? Je souhaite que tu te sentes ici chez toi, et que tu y soies suffisamment confortable pour y rester pour toujours, si tel devait être ton désir.

À nouveau, cette déclaration semblait quelque peu grandiloquente pour une question aussi minime, mais Arthur n'était plus en état de s'en étonner. Il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient à présent tous les deux debout, face à face, plus près du feu de la cheminée qu'ils ne l'étaient jusque là. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être levé, comme si ces quelques instants avaient tout simplement disparu de sa mémoire. Dracul était tout près de lui, il pouvait sentir son souffle, et les poils de sa nuque se dresser à son contact.

\- Une dernière question, Arthur...

\- Oui... murmura-t-il sans savoir ce qui se passait.

\- T'es-tu déjà demandé si tu ne préférerais pas rester tel que tu es aujourd'hui ? Rester dans la fleur de l'âge, conserver ta force, ta jeunesse et ta beauté, tout cela te séduit-il ?

Arthur ne savait que répondre. Tout lui semblait si lointain. La chaleur de la cheminée lui brûlait tout le corps, l'empêchant de penser à autre chose qu'à cette chaleur, à ce feu, et au regard de Dracul qui se penchait vers lui, toujours plus près.

Son cou, en particulier le brûlait. Une fièvre l'envahissait, et le sang dans ses veines se faisait plus chaud, coulait plus rapidement. Dracul se penchait vers lui, lentement et délibérément, et, si Arthur aurait d'ordinaire trouvé ce geste curieux, il lui semblait à présent tout à fait naturel, tout à fait inévitable, comme si la proximité de Dracul était la seule chose qui pouvait faire taire l'incendie qui ravageait ses veines. Les yeux de Dracul étaient fixés sur son cou, et Arthur ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer vers lui également, cherchant aveuglément à éteindre l'embrasement. Lorsque les lèvres du Dace touchèrent la peau fine de son cou, Arthur crut perdre connaissance, mais il resta conscient jusqu'à la fin, suffisamment conscient pour sentir la vie s'écouler régulièrement hors de son corps.


	5. Épilogue

\- Sire, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le château avant de vous tomber dessus. C'est ce que je vous explique depuis tout à l'heure

\- Ouais ouais nan mais ça va, ça va.

Arthur n’était pas d’humeur à parler. La carriole progressait difficilement dans la neige inhabituelle pour le milieu de l'automne. Les chevaux avançaient vite, pourtant, comme s'ils étaient pressés de quitter la région et de revenir à la civilisation. Calogrenant avait retrouvé un Arthur en furie au milieu de la matinée, non loin des abords du château qui surplombait la forêt.

\- Mais du coup je crois que j'ai pas bien compris, sire. Vous l'avez signé ou pas, le traité de paix ?

\- Oui oui, on l'a signé, c'est bon.

Le froncement de sourcils de cet empoté de Calogrenant l’irritait passablement. Le trajet allait être long, avec cet idiot qui arborait son air inquiet de circonstance, comme si Arthur était gravement malade et qu’il était personnellement responsable de s’assurer de son rétablissement. Cela lui tapait sur les nerfs.

\- Tout va bien, sire ? Avec tout le respect, vous paraissez un peu patraque.

\- Si si, tout va bien. Par contre je vous préviens, je remets plus jamais les pieds dans ce bled, c’est bien compris ?

Mais la brûlure délicieuse dans son cou, dissimulée par son écharpe, le faisait douter de la véracité de ses propres paroles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux Halloweeeeeen !


End file.
